Modelka, która marzy o byciu sławną
Total Drama Island's Next Top Model Odcinek 12 FINAŁ Zdjęcia mogą używać wyłącznie autorzy dziewczyn! Komentujcie :D Zdjęcia z Sao Paulo. Vera: Ostatnio w Total Drama Island's Next Top Model! Finałowa czwórka jeszcze bardziej się rozdzieliła i zaczynały się spory o dominacje w programie... Postanowiłam również pomóc dziewczyną przed ich pierwszym prawdziwym pokazem i starałam się je poprawiać. Ostatecznie na pokazie wystąpiły tylko Chelsea i Camilie. Lepsza okazała się jednak Chelsea i to właśnie ona wygrała... Na sesji dziewczyny się w duchy w dżungli. Sesje swoim emocjonalnym zdjęciem wygrała Chelsea. W najsłabszej dwójce znalazły się Julie i Isabelle jednak to właśnie Julie okazała się materiałem na finalistke, a Isabelle odeszła. Zostały trzy finalistki... Vera kroczyła po czerwonym dywanie. Vera: Która z nich wygra? Czy będzie to Julie? Nieśmiała dziewczyna, która pokazała, że nie jest tylko słodką modelką? A może wygra Chelsea? Dziewczyna, która od początku szła jak burza przez program. A może to będzie Camilie? Dziewczyna, która weszła jako 14 osoba do Domu Modelek, a teraz jest jedną z najlepszych? Kto wygra? A kto odejdzie z niczym? Dowiecie się tego już dziś w finale Total Drama Island's Next Top Model!!! Top Model Zostań Modelką 2 Opening Początek. Wielki labirynt zrobiony z żywopłotu. Dziewczyny nieco zmieszane czekają na sygnał Very, która znika w żywopłocie. Rozlega się strzał z broni. Dziewczyny ruszyły. Pierwsze razem biegną Carol i Eve. Zoey i Aithne pokazują im dwie różne drogi. Carol popycha Eve i biegnie dalej. Pyłek który spada z nieba obsypuje Julie, która robi piruet. Przed lustrem staje Isabelle, dotyka go, po czym nie umie się wydostać z lustra. Z nieba znowu lecą powoli słodycze. Star łapie ciastko, po czy przekazuje je Lian. Lian wyrzuca ciastko i biegnie dalej. Wielka bańka mydlana złapała do siebie Carmen, przerażona przebija bańkę. Znika razem z nią. Fatima trzyma psy na smyczy, widząc biegnącą w jej stronę Jennifer, wypuszcza je. Jennifer ucieka, z za lustro po czym znika. Motyle zaczynają okrywać całą Camilie, gdy już jej nie widać, motyle rozlatują się na wszystkie strony. Camilie zniknęła. Zaraz po tym przerażona tym widokiem Lucy oblewa się wodą po czym zamienia się w popiół. Przy wielkim drzewie z ubraniami zatrzymuje się Sylvia, która zaczyna przymierzać wszystko, koło niej przebiega Chelsea, która również ulega pokusie. Razem zostają uwięzione w sidłach drzewa. Na końcu Bella popycha Sydney i biegnie dalej. Bella wpada do dziury, Sydney zaczyna się śmiać i odchodzi. Nagle pojawia się brama na której straży stoi Arian. Nagle jednak przepuszcza jakiś cień, po czym zamyka bramę. Z żywopłoty na sam koniec wychodzi Vera, która swoją różdżką sprawia, że wszystko znika. Apartament Modelek, Salon 200px Wieczorem, po panelu dziewczyny weszły do domu i usiadły na około siebie na środku salonu. (pokój zwierzeń)Julie: Jej... znowu ledwo mi się udało... ale jakimś cudem udało mi się wejść do finału i będę z całej siły walczyć o wygraną w tym programie! Camilie: Ahh! Finał! No cóż... nie do końca spodziewałam się takiego finału, ale cóż! Ja siebie w nim widziałam... Chelasea parsknęła. Chelsea: Szczególnie po pierwszej sesji, tak? Camilie: Masz coś do mnie? Chelsea: Tak... ale nie chcę mi się teraz tego rozdrabniać, ok? Jestem zmęczona... (pokój zwierzeń)Chelsea: Wolę nie kłócić się teraz z Camilie... nie mogę się dekoncentrować szczególnie przed finałem. Wiem, że ona widzi we mnie rywalkę i tylko czeka aż puszczą mi nerwy... Chelsea nieco zła wyszła i zamknęła się w pokoju. Camilie: No cóż... inni nie umieją się pogodzić z losem, a ty mała Julie? Julie: Ja? Camilie: Jak się czuje osoba, która fartem weszła do finału? Julie: Dobrze... cieszę się, że tutaj jestem... w sumie jestem zmęczona... dobranoc... Julie wyszła. Camilie: Czas zjeść kolacje! Ależ jestem głodna! Rano na stole leżał już list od Very. Chelsea, która dopiero wstała zawołała resztę. Chelsea: Hej! List od Very!!! Camilie i Julie zaspane zeszły do Chelsea. Chelsea: "Dzisiaj czeka was ostatnia sesja... sprawcie, żeby była najlepsza. Kocham, Vera!" Camilie: A więc ostatnia sesja tak? Już jestem gotowa! (pokój zwierzeń)Camilie: Wiem, że jestem nieco za pewna siebie, ale proszę was!!! Jestem w finale ludzie! Po godzinie dziewczyny wyszły. Sao Paulo, Plan Zdjęciowy 200px Dziewczyny przyszły na plan zdjęciowy, na którym czekali już na nie Arthur, Vera, Zoey i Melody. Vera: Witajcie dziewczyny! Dziewczyny: Hej! Vera: Jak się czujecie w ten piękny dzień? Julie: Świetnie! Vera: Jurorów i naszego fotografa przedstawiać chyba nie muszę... no cóż dzisiaj jest wielki dzień! Ponieważ jeszcze dzisiaj dowiemy się, która z was zostanie Total Drama Island's Next Top Model! Zapadła cisza. (pokój zwierzeń)Chelsea: Co?! Jeszcze dzisiaj? Vera: Dzisiaj będą bowiem aż dwa panele! Oczywiście w finałowym pokazie pójdziecie wszystkie, oraz Star, Sydney i Isabelle... ale... przed wielkim finałowym pokazem wyeliminujemy jeszcze jedną z was... Zoey: Dlatego postarajcie się i dajcie z siebie wszystko! Ta sesja naprawdę może zadecydować o wszystkim. Melody: Powodzenia! Wszystkie trzy zasłużenie tutaj trafiłyście więc naprawdę! Wszystkie jesteście już zwyciężczyniami!!! Julie: Awww... Vera: Więc pamiętajcie... świeżość i coś nowego! To coś czego tym razem oczekujemy! Pamiętajcie! Tutaj liczą się losy wielkiego finału... Jury odeszło, a dziewczyny poszły na makeup. Po chwili do Arthura wyszła Julie. Julie: Hej! Arthur: Hej Julie! Jesteś dziś pewna siebie? Julie: Jak nigdy! Arthur: Zatem zacznijmy! Julie usiadła na krześle barowym, a Arthur zaczął fotografować jej twarz. Arthur: Dobrze Julie! Świetnie ci idzie! Julie: Dzięki. Julie mrugnęła. Arthur: No, no! Ktoś się wreszcie przełamuje! Brawo dziewczyno! Po chwili Arthur skończył sesję z Julie i przyszła do niego Camilie. Camilie: Hej! Arthur: Hej Camilie! Jesteś pewna swojego? Camilie: Jak nigdy! Dzisiaj na prawdę wierzę, że wygram to show! Arthur: Okej... zatem zacznijmy. Arthur posadził Camilie na krześle i zaczął fotografować jej twarz. Arthur: Spokojna Camilie! to coś czego oczekuje! Świetnie! Camilie: No ja myślę! <3 Arthur: Mogłabyś jeszcze wysunąć szyję? Camilie: Tak! Arthur: Okej! Poszło dobrze! Camilie: Wiedziałam! <3 Camilie poszła, a na jej miejsce przyszła Chelsea. Chelsea: Gotowa na wszystko! Zaczynamy? Arthur: Skoro nalegasz... działaj! Chelsea usiadła i zaczęła pozować. Arthur: Dobrze! Cóż widać, że walczysz! Chelsea: No jasne! Nie dam się przecież teraz pokonać! Arthur: I o to chodzi! Po chwili Chelsea również skończyła i dziewczyny pojechały do Apartamentu Modelek. Apartament Modelek, Salon 200px Na stole już leżał list od Very, który wzięła Julie. Julie: "Już dziś czeka was wielki panel... nie ma wytchnienia! Kocham, Vera!" Chelsea: Czy to właśnie znaczy, że mamy już jechać? ._. Camilie: Na to wygląda! Dziewczyny zeszły i pojechały do miejsca w którym miał odbywać się Panel. Panel 200px Dziewczyny weszły do studia w którym miał się odbywać panel. Przed nimi stała już przed stołem Vera. Vera: Witajcie kochane! Dziewczyny: Hej! Vera: Nie poznaję was... zaledwie parę tygodni temu (czasu w fikcji XDDDD) byłyście jeszcze młodymi i niedoświadczonymi dziewczynami! A teraz? WOW! Więc witajcie na waszym przed ostatnim panelu... więc przywitajmy naszych kochanych jurorów! Panna Zoey! Wspaniała i ognista dziewczyna! Zoey: Cześć... powodzenia! Vera: Wspaniała Melody! Która nie raz już pokazała na co tutaj ją stać! Melody: Hej! Vera: I ja, jako przewodnicząca jury... Vera usiadła za biurkiem razem z resztą jury. Vera: Okej! Zacznijmy więc! Pierwszą poprosimy do nas Chelsea! Chelsea podeszła do jury. Vera: Hej Chelsea! Chelsea: Witajcie! Vera: Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! Zdjęcie Chelsea pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|left|425px Melody: Szczerze, nie tego po tobie oczekiwałam. Wyglądasz tak nijako. Zawsze byłaś profesjonalna i twoje zdjęcia były po większości świetne, a tutaj chyba się zestresowałaś i twój profesjonalizm zniknął. Może byłoby lepiej, gdybyś patrzyła w kamerę, a nie w bok? Nie mam pojęcia, po prostu to zdjęcie jest intrygujące, lecz nie aż takie dobre, jak na finał TDINTM. Vera: Nie wiem... po prostu miałaś lepsze zdjęcia... i to dużo, dużo lepsze i wydaje mi się, że twoja pewność siebie zaczyna cię gubić. O ile Camilie z tym dobrze, ty nie radzisz sobie i widać to bardzo dobrze na niektórych zdjęciach. Dodatkowo wydajesz się tutaj nieco zgarbiona, co niszczy nieco efekt, ale ratuje cię twarz! Zoey: Chelsea, od początku mi się spodobałaś, i od początku utrzymujesz bardzo wysoki poziom, nigdy jeszcze nie prezentując sie w zagrożonej dwójce. Kocham twoje portfolio, i nawet gdybyś nie wygrała, to wiem, że z pewnością zawojujesz światem mody. Masz to coś, dzięki czemu można cię nazwać modelką. Co do zdjęcia.. Na pierwszy rzut oka, szczerze wydawało mi się okropne.. Takie pozbawione życia. Jednak dostrzegłam iskierkę sprytu i niewinności w jednym, co jak dla mnie czyni tutaj perfekcyjna kombinacje w całosći. Vera: Dziękujemy ci Chelsea! Chelsea: Dzięki! Vera: Zapraszamy teraz Camilie! Chelsea wróciła na podium, a Camilie podeszła do jury. Vera: Okej. Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! Camilie: Liczę, że będzie najlepsze! Zdjęcie Camilie pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|425px Zoey: Camilie, muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem twoją przemianą, która w Tobie nastąpiła po pierwszych dwóch nieudanych sesjach, w których byłaś krok od eliminacji. Pokazałaś, ze jesteś mocna zarówna na sesjach, oraz na wybiegu. Twierdze tez że wybieg jest bardziej dla ciebie, ponieważ kilka razy zaobserwowałam zbyt dużą ilość seksapilu w twoich zdjęciach.. Chcesz trafić na okładke Vouge czy playboy'a? Pomimo iż zdjęcie nie zawiera zbędnej ilosci seksu, to mnie nie hipnotyzuje.. Jest ok, no ale to nie są oczekiwania finałowe. Vera: Zauważ, że i tak w seksapilu nie pobije Carol... nie ważne, a mnie się strasznie podoba, właśnie tutaj nie widać tego seksapilu, tylko jest spokojna i naprawdę zdystansowana, a może to wzrok typu "Jestem najlepsza"? Cóż w każdym razie nie typowałam cię na początku jako pretendentki do tytułu Total Drama Island's Next Top Model, ale nie raz udowodniłaś, że na to zasługujesz! Melody: Świetne zdjęcie, idealne na zwyciężczynie TDINTM. Może i jest proste, bo tylko patrzysz bez większych szczegółów, ale to mnie wystarcza. Największym atutem jednak są twoje włosy, które teraz są idealnie wystylizowane. Po prostu nic dodać, nic ująć. Camilie: Dziękuje! Camilie wróciła na podest. Vera: I na koniec zapraszamy Julie! Julie podeszła do jury. Julie: Dzień dobry! Vera: Hej Julie! Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! Zdjęcie Julie pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|left|425px Vera: Kocham to zdjęcie, ale nie jestem pewna, czy to wystarczy! Jest piękne, ale trochę za dużo masz świetnych zdjęć, również co prawda jako jedyna masz tylko jedno najlepsze zdjęcie... ale te oczy i to mrugnięcie pasuje tutaj idealnie! Naprawdę z całego programu to właśnie ty zrobiłaś największy progres tutaj i to tobie należą się oklaski na stojąco! Melody: Wow! Nie spodziewałam się po tobie takiego zdjęcia! Wyglądasz po prostu pięknie. Nie ma co tu więcej mówić. Jesteś subtelna i śliczna, ale bez przesady, jak w niektórych zdjęciach, gdzie byłaś za słodka i śliczna. Teraz właśnie pokazałaś, że jednak dobrym wyborem było pozostawienie ciebie w programie niż Isabelle, chociaż ja się upierałam, aby to została ta druga... Zoey: Julie, muszę przyznać, że to jedno z Twoich najlepszych zdjęc w tym programie. Ale czy nie za późno już na takie progresy? Chociaż podczas sezonu wielokrotnie udowadniałaś twoją odwage oraz umiejętności, to uważam, że brakuje ci osobowości, dzięki której mogłabyś wybić sie w modelingu... Julie: Dziękuje... Julie wróciła na podest. Vera: Dobrze, teraz wyjdźcie, a my naradzimy się i zdecydujemy, kto z was odpadnie przed wielkim pokazem... Obrady Jury 200px Vera: Okej! Czas teraz zadecydować, która z naszych trzech modelek opuści nas właśnie teraz... Melody: Ja stawiam na Chelsea! Zoey: Dlaczego? Wyszła przecież cudownie! Vera: Tak, ale wychodziła lepiej... i dobrze o tym wiemy Zoey: Dobrze, ale Julie... ona nie powinna przejść... Melody: Według mnie wyszła lepiej niż reszta... Vera: Co racja, to racja.. Zoey: To w takim razie Camilie... Pół godziny później. Vera: Teraz pytanie... czy oceniamy to zdjęcie czy wszystkie zdjęcia... Po kolejnych 30 minutach decyzja zapadła. Panel, Eliminacja 200px Dziewczyny weszły do studia, Vera stała już ze zdjęciami. Vera: Jestem dumna z całej waszej trójki, że udało wam się dojść aż tutaj... ta decyzja... mogła się wydać niesprawiedliwa, zważywszy na to, że była ona naprawdę ciężka, bo bardzo się z wami zżyliśmy... Dramatyczna muzyka. Vera: Ale... jedna z was na pewno będzie dziś bezpieczna i spokojnie będzie mogła się przygotować do wielkiego pokazu, który odbędzie się właśnie tutaj... Cisza. Vera: Pierwsze zdjęcie powędruje do... Napięcie xD. Vera: ... CAMILIE!!! Camilie odetchnęła i podeszła do Very. Camilie: Dziękuje! Vera: Cóż, nie mieliśmy wątpliwości co do ciebie... gratuluje! Jesteś w wielkim finale i walczysz o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model!!! Camilie: Dziękuje... Camilie wzięła zdjęcie i pobiegła za kulisy. Vera: Julie... Chelsea... podejdźcie do mnie... Julie i Chelsea złapały się za ręce i podeszły do Very. Vera: Mieliśmy między wami wielki dylemat. Czy postawić na jedno cudowne zdjęcie Julie, czy na bardzo profesjonalne portfolio Chelsea... naprawdę, obserwujemy was od początku i to... niewiarygodne, że widzę tutaj już prawdziwe modelki... Vera popłakała się. Vera: I to będzie naprawdę niesprawiedliwe, ale no cóż... Dziewczyny jeszcze mocniej złapały się za ręce. Vera: Do wielkiego finału jako ostatnia wchodzi... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Vera: ...CHELSEA! Chelsea popłakała się z Julie po czym podeszła do Very. Vera: Twoje portfolio cię tym razem uratowała! Pokaż nam, że zasługujesz na to... Chelsea: Dobrze... Chelsea zabrała zdjęcie i pobiegła za kulisy przygotowywać się, a Julie podbiegła do Very płacząc. Vera: Przykro mi, twoje zdjęcie było naprawdę świetne, ale musieliśmy postawić na Chelsea... Julie: Ro...rozumiem... dziękuje za tą szansę i za to, że pozwoliliście mi dojść aż tak daleko, nie spodziewałam się... tyle osób na mnie liczyło, a ja je zawiodłam... Zoey: Nikogo nie zawiodłaś, pokazałaś, że jesteś silna i na to zasługiwałaś... Melody: Racja! Powodzenia! Julie przytuliłą Vere i odeszła. (pokój zwierzeń)Julie: To smutne odpadać w tym momencie... naprawdę myślałam, że mi się uda, ale widać zbrakło mi czegoś co powinnam mieć. Dziękuje wszystkim, bo to naprawdę było dla mnie wyróżnienie... przepraszam ludzi których zawiodłam... żegnajcie! <3 Sao Paulo, Za kulisami 200px Camilie weszła nieco rozkojarzona za kulisy pokazu. Czekały już na nie inne modelki oraz Star, Sydney i Isabelle, które były już przygotowane do pokazu. Gdy Camilie pół przytomna usiadła na krześle podeszła do niej Star by jej pogratulować. Star: Gratuluje... jak się czujesz? Camilie: Ja... ja nie wiem! Wow! To jest świetne! Star: Teraz... jak myślisz kto przejdzie dalej? Camilie: Liczę na Julie... byłoby mi łatwiej... Star: A ja liczę na Star... zasługuje na to! Fryzjerka wzięła Camilie by przygotować ją do pokazu, gdy po chwili za kulisy wbiegła zapłakana Chelsea. Zaraz wpadła w objęcia Star. Chelsea: Ja... ja nie wierzę, że właśnie tutaj jestem... jakim cudem... Star: Jesteś po prostu świetna! Gratuluje! Chelsea: gdy tam staam z Julie byłam już pewna, że to mój koniec... Star: No już, nie płacz. Teraz czeka cię ostatnia walka z Camilie! Musisz być silna! Chlesea: Wiem... muszę się wziąć w garść! Star: Trzymaj się... Star mocno uściskała Chelsea i stylistka zabrała Chelsea, po tym weszła Julie i zaraz została zabrana na przymiarkę i makijaż. Sao Paulo, Przed pokazem 200px Była 19;58, a pokaz miał się zacząć równo o 20. Dziewczyny stały już przed kurtyną w kolejności w jakiej miały wychodzić. Pokaz miała otworzyć Star, za nią miały iść Sydney, Isabelle, Julie, Camilie i Chelsea. W tym momencie weszła Vera, by wesprzeć dziewczyny. Vera: Dziewczyny... jestem z was dumna! Jesteście przykładem na to, że wybraliśmy dobry skład do Sao Paulo! Oto wasz ostatni pokaz... przygotujcie się dziewczyny! Liczymy na was! Sprawcię by ten pokaz był magiczny! Camilie: Tak zrobimy! Chelsea: Na pewno się postaramy... Nagle rozbrzmiała muzyka i bicie zegara co oznaczło początek pokazu. Sao Paulo, Pokaz 200px Pokaz rozpoczął się równo o 20 razem z biciem zegara. Muzyka rozbrzmiewała, a po chwili pierwsza na wybieg pewnym krokiem wyszła Star. 350px|center Gdy Star była w połowie wybiegu weszła na wybieg Sydney. 350px|center Star powoli schodziła już z wybiegu, Sydney była w jego połowie, kiedy na wybieg wyszła Isabelle. 350px|center Sydney powoli schodziła z wybiegu, Isabelle była w jego połowie, kiedy na wybieg wyszła Julie. 350px|center Isabelle powoli schodziła z wybiegu, Julie była w jego połowie, kiedy na wybieg wyszła pierwsza finalistka, Camilie. 350px|center Julie powoli schodziła z wybiegu, Camilie była w jego połowie, kiedy na wybieg weszła druga finalistka, Chelsea. 350px|center Camilie zeszła z wybiegu, Chelsea była w jego połowie, po czym zaczęła wracać. Gdy inne modelki przeszły miało się odbyć zamknięcie pokazu. Star, Sydney, Isabelle i Julie wyszły na wybieg ostatni raz. 350px|center Na końcu wyszły finalistki i stanęły na końcu wybiegu. 350px|center Gdy Chelsea i Camilie ramię w ramie zeszły z wybiegu światła zgasły i pokaz zakończył się. Sao Paulo, Za kulisami 200px Dziewczyny zmęczone po pokazie siedziały za kulisami, wtedy przyszła Vera by pogratulować wszystkim. Vera: Cudowny pokaz! Gratuluję wam! Vera przytuliła Chelsea i Camilie. Chelsea: Uff... jakoś mi teraz lżej na sercu... Camilie: Mnie też... uff! Vera: Dobrze... zatem nie będziemy was stresować i zaczniemy dyskusję z resztą jurorów... Vera wyszła. Camilie: No coż... powodzenia! Chelsea: Powodzenia! Obrady Jury 200px Jurorzy siedzieli już za stołem jury. Vera: Dobrze! To czas by wyłonić zwyciężczynie Total Drama Island's Next Top Model! Melody: Niesamowite, że udało nam się je doprowadzić aż tutaj! Zoey: Tak... chociaż chyba nikt na początku nie spodziewał się takiego finału. Vera: Racja... ten cykl miał parę zaskakujących zwrotów akcji... Melody: Zatem? Vera: Racja... zobaczmy kogo my tutaj mamy... Zoey podrzuciła jakieś zdjęcie Chelsea. Zoey: Ja nie wiem jak wy, ale to zdjęcie zasługuje na wygraną! Melody rzuciła kolejne zdjęcie. Melody: A ja sądze, że Camilie zasługuje na wygraną. Po godzinie sporów jury podjęło decyzję. Panel 200px Vera stała już w szarej sukni przez stołem jury, gdy Chelsea i Camilie weszły ponownie na wybieg uśmiechnęła się. Vera: Cóż... wszystko co dobre musi się kończyć, co? Walka była zacięta. Ocenialiśmy całe wasze portfolio, gdzie każdy juror mógł dać jeden punkt, jednej dziewczynie za jedną sesję. I powiem wam, że zadecydował tylko JEDEN punkt! Zwyciężczyni wystąpi gościnnie w specjalnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie., dostanie 100 000 dolarów i wygra sesję w magazynie "Model!" Chelsea i Camilie spojrzały w stronę Very. Vera: No cóż... thumb|center|670 px KONIEC!!! DZIĘKUJE ZA CZYTANIE I KOMENTOWANIE <3. ZDJĘCIE ZE ZWYCIĘŻCZYNIĄ UKAŻĘ SIĘ W SPECJALNYM ODCINKU TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI: PRZYGODY W EUROPIE! :) Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama Island's Next Top Model